Padre del duo de jugadores
by Yolokai
Summary: El los crio,les dio comida y los enseño a jugar a los juegos,ellos recibieron el titulo de『 』ahora demostraran lo que conlleva tener ese titulo,al fin y al cabo "Kuuhaku nunca pierde". Naruto x Miko
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Era una fría noche de invierno la nieve caía y en medio de la calle, había dos niños pequeños,un niño y una niña para ser exactos.

El primero,el niño de aparentemente,11 años,tenía el pelo negro de punta,llevaba una fina chaqueta negra que cubría su unos pantalones largos negros de descalzo pisando la fría nieve, y su mirada perdida solo miraba al frente

Encima del niño llevando a la niña mucho más pequeña que el niño,de unos 4 años,llevaba una gruesa chaqueta negra,que cubría completamente su ía el pelo corto de color blanco,llegaba justo por encima de sus hombros,mientras un mechón caía por delante de su cara entre los dos ojos cerrados.

"Shiro no dejare que te pase nada"-Dijo el chico pelinegro,a la niña,llamada Shiro.

Cambio de escena

Vemos a un hombre de pelo rubio de aparentemente unos 25 años,tenía unos ojos azules zafiro como el mar,tenía una característica notable en su cara,tres marcas como bigotes en cada lado de su cara,justo en los una bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello,junto a una chaqueta naranja con rayas negras y unos pantalones azul dos bolsas en cada mano

Iba por medio de una calle ahora vacía,ya eran altas horas de la noche,sería raro ver a alguien.

El hombre siguió su camino,pero se detuvo porque le pareció ver algo un poco más adelante de donde estaba.

El hombre llegó rápido y se sorprendió por lo que ía dos niños tirados en el suelo,inconscientes,pero parecía que luchaban por sobrevivir.

El hombre cogió a los dos niños y se los llevó al hospital más cercano.

Hospital

"Ayuda por favor"-Gritó el hombre al entrar por el hospital

Rápidamente un doctor que pasaba por allí se acercó al hombre,que acababa de irrumpir en el hospital,gritando

"Señor,por favor no grite"-Dijo el doctor,pero enseguida se percató de los niños en la espalda del hombre.

"Señor sígame"-Dijo el doctor,mientras entraban hacia las plantas de cuidados intensivos

Rápidamente llevaron a los niños a una habitación y no lo dejaron pasar.

Unas horas después

El hombre se quedó fuera de la habitación esperando a que el médico saliera a decirle algo sobre el estado de los niños

"¿Cuanto mas van a tardar?"-Dijo el hombre

El hombre siguió esperando al doctor y gracias a dios el doctor salió

"Doctor ¿cómo están los niños?"-Dijo el hombre

"Sus hijos tenían un caso de hipotermia su temperatura corporal estaba en los 34ºC,pero gracias a dios usted los trajo y pudimos hacer que se recuperan,pero aún tardarán unos días en despertarse"-Dijo el doctor-"Vamos a necesitar sus nombres para ingresarlos"-Continuo

"Doctor no son mis hijos,asi que no se sus nombres,yo iba de camino a mi casa cuando los encontré tirados en el suelo"-Reveló el hombre sorprendiendo al doctor-"Pero si necesitan un nombre pongan esta habitación a mi nombre"-Concluye

"Bien,dígame su nombre"-Dijo el doctor

"Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto"-Dijo el Hombre-"Pero puede dejarlo en blanco

"Bien,Naruto-san"-Dijo el doctor apuntando su nombre en una hoja que llevaba,aunque se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo el rubio

Varios días después

Naruto había pasado los últimos días en el hospital viendo al dúo de niños que trajo,habían pasado ya 3 dias pero aun no habían despertado

Naruto miro por la ventana y se fijó que ya estaba oscureciendo,la poca luz del Sol ya no llegaba a la habitacion,asi que Naruto se levantó para encender la luz,pero cuando se dio la vuelta,vio que el niño pelinegro se había levantado

El niño se abrazaba con los brazos como si tuviera frio,asi que se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se tapó con las mantas que le habían dado.

El niño desde su cama giró la cabeza en varias direcciones buscando algo, y cuando vio la otra cama con la niña al lado se relajo,pero enseguida se volvió a tensar cuando vio a Naruto viéndolo fijamente

"Quien...Quien es usted"-Dijo el niño-"¿Y...y donde… estamos?"-Continuo

"¿Yo?Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ahora estamos en el hospital"-Dijo el rubio con un poco de emoción al ver que el niño hablaba después de todo lo que paso-"Pero ¿quien eres tu y donde estan tus padres?"-Fue el turno ahora de pregunta de Naruto

Yo soy Sora y ella es mi hermana pequeña Shiro,aunque realmente no estamos emparentados por la sangre,somos hermanastros-"Reveló el pequeño Sora-"Y fue por nuestros padres que terminamos así,ellos nos abandonaron en medio de la noche y nos dejaron a mi y a Shiro"-Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos del niño

Naruto sintió compasión en su pecho,él no fue abandonado pero no tuvo padres estuvo solo desde el momento en que nació,sólo conoce de él su a poco la ira de Naruto fue creciendo,Naruto quería atrapar a esas personas y darles una paliza

"Tch"-Gruñó Naruto-"¿Fuiste abandonado eh?"-Continuo-"Bien iré a avisar al doctor de que ya han despertado"-Dijo Naruto mientras salió cabreado por la puerta

Naruto siguió visitando al dúo de hermanos,a los cuales iba pillando cariño,los niños se alegraban con cada visita del rubio

Varios dias habian pasado ya desde que despertaron los dos niños.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la personalidad fría de Shiro al principio de conocerse,pero al ver como su hermano lo trataba decidió abrirse un poco mas a el, llegaron a conocerse mejor.

El trío se llevaba tan bien que cualquiera diría que eran una familia.

XXXXXXXXX

Había llegado el dia de irse del hospital,pero los niños no tenían a donde ir,no tenían ropa,ni comida para sobrevivir.

"Yo me los quedaré"-Dijo Naruto,esto sorprendió al doctor, y al dúo de que le habían contado todo sobre ellos,sobre cómo sus padres los rechazaban por ser diferentes

Shiro era una genio a una corta edad,por ser más lista que los demás no la querían con ellos,al contrario Sora era un tonto pero tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo y una mente estratega,así que solo sonreía porque los demas tambien lo hacian

"¿No...Nos vas a adoptar?"-Pregunto Shiro,con un poco de emoción en su voz

"Si, no voy a dejar que otro niño viva en la calle,asi que apartir de hoy Sora,Shiroi vosotros dos pasais a ser mis dos hijos"-Pronunció el rubio a los dos niños

Los niños no sabían como responder a las palabras del rubio,así que los dos empezaron a llorar y rápidamente abrazaron al rubio repitiendo una palabra que hizo que el corazón del rubio diera saltos de alegría

"Tou-Chan"-Esa palabra cambio el mundo de los niños y de Naruto para siempre


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:Escuela**

Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que Naruto adoptó a Sora y Shiro y ahora se encontraban en una rara situación,en los dos años que habían vivido los niños con el rubio no había pasado nada hasta hoy

Una carta había llegado a la casa del rubio de la escuela a la que Sora y Shiro tendrían que asistir,si no tendría una multa bastante grande con pena de cárcel ya que era una ley que los niños debían asistir a la escuela

"Tou-chan,¿que dice la carta?"-Preguntó la pequeña Shiro

"No os va a gustar mucho,pero,tendréis que ir a la escuela"-Dijo el padre

Los dos niños se miraron entre sí, y luego al padre,esto lo hicieron antes de verse el uno al otro y salir corriendo a su habitación

Naruto siguió lentamente a sus dos hijos a su habitación

"Chicos,se que no os gusta el relacionarse con demás personas,pero haced esto por mí"-Dijo el rubio

Él nunca había sido de obligar a sus hijos ha realizar nada que no querían,algunos podrían decir que los sobreprotege,en parte si lo hacia pero tambien,Naruto sabia las capacidades de sus hijos y sabía que relacionarlos con la gente normal,no iba a salir bien para ellos

"Ossan sabes que no nos gusta relacionarnos con la gente normal,nos van a molestar,ya lo sabes"-Dijo Sora,a su padre

"No os obligaría a ir,pero si no vais aunque sea una semana,y demuestren que no es necesario que vayan a clase me pueden quitar la custodia sobre vosotros"-Dijo el rubio

Eso metió a los hermanos en un pequeño estado de shock,estos años que había pasado con el rubio eran los mejores de su vida,y no querían separarse de él

"No,eso no lo queremos"-Dijo la pequeña voz de Shiro detrás de la puerta-"Iremos y verán que no necesitamos la escuela Tou-chan,después de todo Kuuhaku nunca pierde"-Continuo

Naruto sonrió,Kuuhaku era el nombre que utilizaba en sus juegos online y sus hijos se interesaron en los juegos,de todo tipo,así que él les dijo que les cedería el nombre de Kuuhaku cuando consiguieron 100 Victorias y 0 Derrotas en varios juegos online

Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación y los dos niños lo abrazaron de la pierna y el rubio se agacho para darles un gran abrazo

"Bien ahora vamos a comprar los que necesiten para esta semana,y demuestrenle a la gente que con los hermanos uzumaki nadie se mete"-Dijo el rubio con determinación y los hermanos miraron al rubio con una

**Al Dia Siguiente**

Naruto levantó a los hermanos bastante pronto ya que debían ir a la escuela,los dos se pusieron

el uniforme de la escuela que les dieron a principio de curso pero que no utilizaron

Sora llevaba un abrigo negro junto a una camisa morada y unos pantalones también negros,llevaba unos zapatos negros

Shiro llevaba un traje de marinero para mujer al igual que su hermano de color morado_**(AN:Vamos el uniforme de la serie pero que le viene más grande)**_

**En la escuela**

El dúo de hermanos llegaron juntos a la escuela y se encontraban en una situacion extraña,los dos tenian Antropofobia y estar rodeados de tanta gente no era lo mejor,pero,las personas de los alrededores los miraban a ellos y no era la mejor situación

Los dos se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a su clase aunque no se encontraban bien ya que después de la experiencia de hace 2 años tenían miedo a separarse el uno del otro

**Con Sora**

Sora llegó a su clase que según le había indicado su padre por la carta que había recibido era la **1-A**,Sora llegó a la clase y encontró que no había nadie en ella,así que se sentó en un asiento al fondo de la clase y poco después empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sora así que él tampoco prestó atención quería acabar con esto lo mas rapido posible

Más tarde cuando sonó la campana entró el sensei de geografía,que era la primera hora de Sora

El sensei empezó a pasar lista-"Takasugi"-Dijo el sensei-"Presente"-Dijo el llamado Takasugi

"Uzumaki"-Dijo el sensei

"Sensei,no se porque sigue diciendo ese nombre,ese chico no ha venido en todo lo que llevamos de curso"-Dijo una chica al azar

"Presente"-Dijo Sora al final del aula

Toda la clase incluido el profesor se giraron en dirección a donde estaba el pelinegro y lo miraron atónito

Todos en la clase vieron al pelinegro bastante sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que se le veía en todo el curso

"Uzumaki-san es un honor que nos honre con su presencia,ya que es la primera vez que viene porque no se presenta"-Dijo el sensei

"Mi nombre es Sora Uzumaki y no tengo el placer de conocerlos,no hubiera venido si hubiese sido por la carta que le enviaron a mi padre"-Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba al sensei con cara aburrida

La clase se cabreo ante la actitud del pelinegro pero decidieron dejarlo para el descanso y ahora seguirán la clase

"Bien,ahora abran sus libros por la página 174,como nos quedamos en la última clase los climas del mundo"-Empezó el profesor su charla las clases rápidamente pasaron y estaban cerca de la hora del recreo

Ahora se encontraban el la hora de matemáticas

"Bien Uzumaki-san ya que no ha dicho nada en las últimas 3 clases,¿porque no resuelve este problema?"-Dijo el sensei

"X=28,3"-Dijo Sora,el se alegro ya que era un problema fácil,era Shiro quien se encargaba de los problemas matemáticos,al fin y al cabo era una genio

"Correcto Uzumaki-san"-Dijo el profesor

La clase terminó poco después y Sora salió a comer su almuerzo al lugar donde había quedado para reunirse con Shiro

Sora llegó el primero ya que Shiro aún no se encontraba ahí,poco después Shiro llegó

"Nii"-Dijo Shiro en forma de saludo

"¿Cómo ha ido la clase,Shiro?"-Pregunto Sora aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta

"Aburrido"-Dijo Shiro con su tono normal

Sora y Shiro comieron el almuerzo que Naruto les había preparado,cuando acabaron los dos fueron directos a su clase,pero unos chicos de la clase de Sora los detuvieron,Shiro rápidamente se escondió detrás de su hermano y Sora se paró delante de ellos

"Espera"-Dijo uno de los chicos

"¿Si?"-Contesto Sora al chico sin un ápice de miedo

"¿Quien te crees que eres?,has faltado durante un semestre entero y ahora llegas y te comportas así"-Dijo el chico que parecía estar bastante cabreado

"La verdad es que yo tampoco tenía ganas de venir,pero es lo que tengo que hacer"-Contesto Sora

Sora siguió caminando y paso por el lado del chico y Shiro rápidamente se puso a su lado

El grupo que los rodeaban podrían haber empezado claramente una pelea por no ser que un profesor pasó por allí,

La pareja siguió caminando hasta que al girar en una esquina Sora se apoyó en la pared tenía

una cara de terror y estaba sudando bastante

"Nii,eres muy débil"-Dijo Shiro

"Callate,sabes que podría haber muerto allí,gracias a ese sensei que pasaba por allí"-Contesto el pelinegro

**Con Sora**

Sora acababa de llegar a su clase,y como antes se sentó en una parte al final de la clase,ahora le tocaba la clase de música

La clase pasó bastante rápido ya que la música no era algo muy aburrido,sino más bien algo para pasar el tiempo

La clase estaba por finalizar cuando una sensei ,entró en la clase

"¿Sora Uzumaki?"-Dijo la sensei,mientras buscaba al pelinegro y la clase entera se giró hacia el

El pelinegro levantó la mano y la profesora lo vio

"Sígame,hay algo que debemos hablar con su familia"-Dijo la sensei

"¿Sobre?"-Pregunto el pelinegro

"Su hermana"-Dijo la sensei

Sora no dijo nada más,ya que sabía lo que podia pasar asi que solo salio de la clase siguiendo a la sensei y se encontró con su hermana fuera de la clase

Los dos siguieron a la profesora hasta la oficina del director de la escuela,cuando entraron en la oficina vieron a su padre sentado hablando con el director,la sensei

Naruto vio como se abría la puerta y se giró para ver a el dúo de hermanos,Naruto les sonrió y ellos se acercaron a él también con una sonrisa

Los dos se sentaron en las sillas de al lado de Naruto y el director empezó a hablar

"Uzumaki-san,nuestra docente detrás de usted,nos ha informado de que su hija a realizado varios problemas a nivel de un estudiante de último curso secundaria superior con bastante facilidad,!teniendo solo 6 años¡"-Dijo el director

Naruto se mantuvo callado durante ese pequeño discurso que le dio el director,el ya sabia todo eso Shiro era una pequeña genio y no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera

"¿Y?"-Pregunto Naruto

El director y la sensei entraron en un pequeño estado de shock,le acababan de explicar que una niña de no más 6 años había superado con facilidad pruebas que a incluso a un adulto le pondría alguna dificultad,y se mantenía calmado

"Si me han llamado por eso,he de decirles que yo ya sabía que Shiro es una genio"-Dijo el rubio-"Ninguno de los dos quiere ir a la escuela por sus propios motivos,Shiro es un genio y no necesita ir a la escuela y Sora ya es bastante inteligente para su edad,aunque sí es un poco tonto a veces"-Continuó con calma

"Entonces,!¿porque?¡"-Preguntó el director exaltado-"Estos niños pueden hacer grandes cosas en el futuro,y si asisten a la escuela aun más"-Continuo

Naruto no le hizo caso y cogió a Sora y Shiro de la mano y se fue de la habitación,dejando al director en la mesa un poco desesperado,si esos dos genios se quedan en su escuela,esta podría ganar mucha reputación

**Con la familia**

Naruto estaba saliendo de la escuela,y de repente el director estuvo otra vez enfrente de él,arrodillado

"Por favor Naruto-san,sus hijos pueden hacer grandes cosas para la humanidad,tienen que asistir a la escuela"-Dijo el director

Naruto ya se estaba empezando a cabrear ya que sus hijos no querían ir a la escuela y en su opinión no la necesitaban

"He dicho que no,y es que no, ni Sora ni Shiro quieren ir a la escuela,y si no la necesitan yo lo veo una tonteria que asistan"-Dijo Naruto firmemente

Varias personas que pasaban por delante de la escuela,se acercaron al ver al director de la escuela arrodillado delante de un hombre con dos niños a su lado, así que se acercaron y se sorprendieron ya que los dos parecían ser genios,y los niños no querían ir a la escuela

Naruto siguió caminando y paso de largo saliendo de los terrenos de la escuela para dirigirse a su casa

**Varios días después**

La noticia de que dos genios no querían ir a la escuela corrió como la polvora y rapidamente periodistas estaban enfrente de la casa de la familia Uzumaki,aunque nadie salió a responderles,se hablo de esto durante varias semanas en las noticias pero no habia informacion clara

Hasta que un dia,los periodistas volvieron a la casa del rubio y en la puerta había un cartel en el que había escrito "_**Nos hemos mudado**_" no habia ninguna dirección clara y al tiempo despues la gente empezó a olvidarse de ellos como si nunca hubieran existido antes,y así la pequeña familia pudo recobrar su pequeña normalidad


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2:La Leyenda Urbana

Han pasado 5 años desde el incidente de la escuela,y ahora la pequeña familia Uzumaki vivió,los 3 se mudaron a un apartamento en el Centro de Tokyo,desde aquel dia solo salía de casa Naruto y a comprar comida,ropa o videojuegos

Con Sora y Shiro

"Ahh,mi pequeña hermana,apenas ganamos"-Dijo Sora recostandose en su silla,mientras se desperezaba-"¿Shiro,podrías dejar de usar la cuenta principal con los pies?"-Preguntó el mayor

"Tengo Hambre"-Contesto Shiro,mientras comía un tazón de ramen instantáneo,una costumbre que ambos hermanos aprendieron de su padre-"Nii,¿tienes hambre?"-Preguntó Shiro,mientras le extendía un tazón de ramen

"¿Ah?"-Contesto Ahora-"Si,Gracias"-Dijo Sora aceptando el Tazón-"Shiro,a pesar de que sabemos que esto proporciona pocos nutrientes seguimos comiendo esto"-Dijo el mayor

Shiro escuchando las palabras de su hermano,su mirada se dirigió a sus pequeños pechos aun en crecimiento y una pequeña aura de depresión rodeo a la pequeña

Sora al ver a su hermana pequeña al punto de casi llorar,se abalanzó sobre ella envolviendola en un abrazo-"No te preocupes Imouto,tu eres una belleza asi como estas"-Dijo Sora consolando a su hermana

Después de esto Shiro decidió que se vengaría de su hermano y decidió que era hora de dormir,mientras veía a su hermano sufrir,diciendole que no podia jugar el solo con 4 personajes a la vez en otro juego que habían iniciado

Después de varias horas,Sora consiguió Ganar otra vez,Shiro que se habia despertado despues de 3 horas de sueño,pero decidió ver sufrir a su hermano

De repente la tranquilidad de la pequeña habitación fue interrumpida por un pequeño mensaje en la Tablet que había a la izquierda de Shiro

"¿Un mensaje?"-Preguntó Sora a su hermana-"¿De quien?-Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro

"¿De un amigo tuyo Nii?"-Pregunto Shiro

"Ahh,Que linda es mi hermana,me acaba de decir algo bastante malo y sarcástico"-Dijo Sora en su propia felicidad

Shiro agarrar la Tablet y leyó el mensaje

Para:『 』

Remitente:Desconocido

Para los hermanos,¿alguna vez han sentido que nacieron en el mundo equivocado?

Shiro se colocó al lado de Sora para ver entre los dos el mensaje

"Qué es esto"-Preguntó Sora con seriedad-"¿Como sabe que 『 』somos hermanos?"-Se preguntó Sora

"¿Qué hacemos?"-Preguntó Shiro,mirando a su hermano

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo un golpe en la puerta les hizo detener la acción que estaban haciendo

"Sora,Shiro voy a entrar"-Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

La puerta se abrio y de detras de ella aparecio,Naruto, el no habia cambiado mucho en los últimos años,aparte de que era algo más una camisa blanca con el dibujo de un zorro rojo en el centro y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos,llevaba una bolsa en cada mano

Los dos hermanos vieron a su Padre entrar y lo saludaron con una sonrisa en la cara,y Shiro lo abordó en un abrazo mientras Sora se levantaba y lo saludaba

"!Papá¡"-Dijo Shiro con Emoción,mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su abdomen

"Que hay viejo,¿te trata bien la vida?"-Dijo Sora burlándose de la edad de su padre

"Ahh,aun recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que eras un niño y venias a mi abrazándome y llamándome Papá"-Dijo Naruto devolviendo el saludo de Sora

Los dos niños buscaron en las bolsas lo que su padre les había comprado,encontrando el juego que le había pedido,un juego que salió ese mismo dia

El dúo iba a jugar pero su padre entró en la habitación,y vio el mensaje abierto,el leyó el mensaje y miró a sus hijos

Sora y Shiro entendieron lo que su padre quería decirles así que Sora clic en la Web que venia junto al mensaje

En la pantalla del Ordenador aparece un tablero de ajedrez,y una de las fichas negras se movió casi al instante

Shiro vio la pantalla y se volvió a dormir otra vez,mientras Naruto salió de la habitació veía como su familia lo dejaba tirado

"Shiro despierta"-Dijo el pelinegro agitando a su hermana-"No puedo ganar contra un programa de Ajedrez avanzado"-Dijo Sora a su hermana

Shiro suspiro pero se levantó y se sentó en la silla de su hermano enfrente de la pantalla e hizo su movimiento,entonces la partida empezó

"El ajedrez,es un juego con un finito de información perfecta para 2 jugadores,no existe la suerte en el juego,en teoria hay una solución perfecta que nunca perderá,pero… esta solución sólo puede ocurrir si memorizas los 10^120 estados del tablero"-Pensó Sora-"Shiro ha sido capaz de vencer a 20 programas distintos de Ajedrez diseñados para vencer a los mejores jugadores de ajedrez del mundo"-Continuó en su mente el pelinegro

La partida entonces se detuvo y Shiro se consterno ante el movimiento que había hecho su detrás de Shiro vio el movimiento y calmó a Shiro

"No te preocupes Shiro,yo te ayudare,nuestro rival no es una máquina es una persona,yo te avisare cuando intentan asustarte o atraparte en alguna trampa."Dijo Sora calmandola-"Veamos si hay alguien que puede vencernos-"Sora levanto a Shiro y se sentó él en la silla con las piernas abiertas mientras Shiro se sentaba en el hueco que dejaban

Varias Horas después

"Jaque Mate,You are Winner"-Dijo una voz desde el ordenador,Sora y Shiro observaban la partida con una mirada cansada,y de pronto su mirada se relajo y expulsaron todo el aire contenido

"Ahh,Ganamos"-Comentó Sora-"Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un reto como este"-Dijo Shiro a su hermano

Mientras comentaban su reciente victoria otro mensaje apareció en su buzón,rápidamente lo abrieron y leyeron el contenido

Para:『 』

Remitente:Desconocido

Felicidades

Si son tan buenos en los juegos… el mundo debe ser un lugar duro para vivir¿verdad?

"¿Qué… es esto?"-Se preguntó Sora sorprendido mientras leían el mensaje

¿Que piensan de su mundo?¿Es fácil vivir en el?

"¿Que pensamos?"-Comento Sora en voz alta,mientras Shiro agachaba la cabeza-"No hay forma de saber la meta o el objetivo,hay 7 millones de jugadores haciendo lo que quieren,hay castigos para la gente que pierde mucho y gana mucho,no puedes saltar tu turno,si hablas mucho no le gustas a las otras hay manera de saber las reglas ni el genero"-Dijo Sora en voz alta,mientras lo escribia

"El mundo solo es un juego basura"-Dijeron los 2 hermanos al mismo tiempo finalizando el mensaje y enviándolo

Casi al instante otro mensaje apareció en pantalla

Para:『 』

Remitente:Desconocido

Y si existiera un mundo en el que todo fuera decidido por simples juegos

Un mundo en un tablero,donde las reglas y objetivos estuvieran claros desde el principio

¿Que pensarian de eso?

Sora miro el mensaje y sonrio y comenzo a escribir un mensaje de respuesta

Para:Desconocido

Remitente:『 』

Si,claro

Si existiera un mundo así,nosotros si nacimos en el mundo equivocado

Justo en ese momento la luz se fue en toda la habitación y las pantallas de los ordenadores se apagaron de golpe,oscureciendo ya que era la única fuente de luz

Pero de repente las pantallas se volvieron a encender pero no solo la de los ordenadores la TV que tenían a un lado también

"Nii"-Dijo Shiro con miedo acercándose a su hermano mayor

"Yo tambien lo creo"-Dijo una voz extraña desde el ordenador,y justo entonces unas manos y una cabeza empezaron a salir de las pantallas enfrente de ellos-"Definitivamente nacieron en el mundo equivocado,así que los voy a dejar renacer en el mundo que debieron nacer"-Dijo la voz,justo cuando Naruto aparecio por detras de ellos

En ese mismo tiempo

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina limpiando los platos que él y sus hijos habían utilizado,cuando unos sonidos extraños empezaron a oírse desde la habitación de sus hijos

"!Sora,Shiro ¿estáis bien?¡-Dijo el rubio,al no oir ninguna contestacion,decidió echar la puerta abajo

De un placaje del rubio la puerta cayó fácilmente,el interior de la habitación habia cambiado ahora era todo negro y las pantallas de los ordenadores estaban borrosas

"¡SHIRO,SORA!"-Gritó fuertemente el rubio a sus dos hijos

Los dos miraron al rubio,pero las dos manos los arrastraron hacia la pantalla intentando llevarlos

"¿Qué crees que haces con mis hijos?"-Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba e intentaba alcanzar a sus hijos

"No te preocupes viejo,voy a dejar a los hermanos renacer en un nuevo mundo,el mundo que deberían haber nacido"-Dijo la extraña voz

Y de repente toda la habitación brillo en una luz blanca cegando a los tres

Con Shiro y Sora

Sora y Shiro fueron forzados a cerrar los ojos debido a la fuerte luz,pero cuando los volvieron a abrir el dúo de hermanos se encontraban a una altura de más de 50 Km,cayendo en picado,junto a todas sus cosas de la habitación

"¿!QUE COÑO ES ESTO¡?"-Gritaron los dos hermanos

"Este es el mundo perfecto que siempre han soñado,el mundo de los juegos:Disboard"-Dijo la voz de un niño encima de ellos

El niño llevaba puesto una boina con visera y un trébol de color amarillo en la parte superior de la misma. Él tiene un pequeño corazón de color rojo debajo de su ojo derecho. Sus rasgos más característicos son los ojos, ya que son de varios colores,su pupila derecha tiene una forma de diamante y su izquierda una forma de pala en él. Lleva una gran pendiente del metal en la oreja izquierda, que se demuestra que es un dado, una gargantilla azul y pulseras en ambas manos con el mismo color. Lleva una sudadera con capucha de color rojo con una camisa verde pálido y pantalones cortos azules típicos.

"Todo en este mundo se decide con simples juegos"-Empezó a decir el niño-"Las vidas de las personas… incluso las fronteras de las naciones"-Continuo

"¿Quien...Quien eres?-Consiguió decir Shiro

"¿Yo? Yo soy Tet vivo por alla"-Dijo señalando en alguna dirección-"Y soy un Dios"-Dijo el niño feliz

"¿Un dios?"-Dijo Shiro,mirándolo con cara extraña

"!No es momento para esto¡"-Dijo Sora aterrado mientras observaba que cada vez estaban más cerca del suelo

"En este mundo todo se decide por Diez compromisos"-Dijo el niño haciendo ningún caso a Sora

"1:Todos los homicidios,Guerras y robos están prohibidos en este mundo

2:Cualquier problema o conflicto debe solucionarse por medio de juegos

3:Los jugadores apostarán algo que ambos coinciden que son del mismo valor para el juego

4:Mientras no vaya en contra del número 3,puede apostar cualquier cosa y jugar cualquier juego

5:El grupo retado puede decidir el juego y sus reglas

6:Cualquier apuesta hecha de acuerdo a los compromisos debe respetarse

7:Los problemas entre los grupos se arreglaran con un representante absoluto designado con autoridad absoluta

8:Ser atrapado haciendo trampa en el juego equivale a la derrota instantánea

9:En el nombre de Dios ninguna de las reglas anteriores puede cambiarse"-Dijo Tet,levantando un dedo cada vez

"!Que no es momento para eso¡"-Le volvió a gritar Sora-"¡!El suelo,El suelo está demasiado cerca¡-Gritó Sora antes de cerrar los ojos y cubrir a Shiro con su cuerpo protegiéndola del golpe

Pero justo antes de poder chocar contra el suelo todo a su alrededor se detuvo a unos centímetros del suelo deteniendo su caída y luego cayeron en un suave aterrizaje

"Y por último 10:Vamos a divertirnos jugando todos juntos"-Se oyó la voz de Tet en la zona,pero el ya no estaba allí

Con Naruto

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar bastante avanzado tecnológicamente en suelo,en medio de un pequeño cráter

El cráter estaba rodeado de varias personas,pero estas tenían una cola y orejas de animal,delante de todas las personas había una mujer hermosa,Ella tiene el pelo largo y dorado, orejas de zorro, y dos colas de oro. Ella normalmente lleva un kimono y un monóculo.

"Miko-sama,este mono acaba de caer del cielo"-Dijo uno de los guardias de la ciudad

La mujer ahora llamada Miko vio interesada al padre rubio

Los guardias se acercaban al rubio,cuando este se movio rapidamente retrocedieron saliéndose del pequeño cráter

El rubio se sentó de donde estaba y tenía una mirada de enfado en su cara,esto hizo retroceder a todos los que estaban en los alrededores,y vieron los ojos azules del rubio mostraban la ira y la rabia

"¿Dónde estoy, Dónde están mis hijos?"-Dijo el rubio a nadie en particular

"¿Quien eres Imanity?"-Dijo la Miko Kitsune

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki,y no lo volveré a decir ¿dónde estoy? y¿donde estan mis hijos?"-Volvió a decir el rubio pero ahora se dirige a la Miko rubia

"No se quien eres ni dónde están tus hijos"-Dijo la miko rubia sin preocupación-"Pero ahora te encuentras en la capital del territorio de las WarBeast,la unión del Este"-Explicó la rubia

El rubio la miro sin entender que decia,no conocia ningun lugar llamado asi,pero vio las orejas y las colas de todos a su alrededor y se desmayó

**Fiiin**

**Leer acontiniacion**

**Vale con esto acabamos el capitulo ahora todos felices**

**Ahora dos cosas**

**La primera:mientras pensaba en el siguiente capitulo de RESURGIMIENTO DEL FENIX pense en cambiar unas cosas en la nobleza de Naruto,pero los que estan tambien me gustan asi que mejor os pregunto a por un PM y me decis A si quereis la que esta o B so quereis la nueva**

**Ahora no se si hay alguien que Juega al Lol que me siga(EUW)pero si lo hay y quiere jugar conmigo todo la mañana desde las 9 y media hasta las 12 y media podreis jugar conmigo,mi nombre os lo dejo en la Biografia y el sabado estare igual pero hasta las 2 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

**Varias Horas despues **

**-Naruto-**

Varias horas habian Pasado Desde Que Naruto, habia aterrizado en La Unión del Este, y ya habia Despertado

Pero no se Despertó en la habitacion de Sus hijos, pensando Que Lo Que habia era un sueño Vivido

No, era real, y se encontraba en Una habitación sencilla con Una cama y Una Mesa, Estilo Despertó extrañado, Pero FUE un salir de la habitación ¿, Pero La Puerta Cerrada ESTABA

"Ah, Dejadme salir de aquí¡" -Gritó el Rubio a nada en especifico, Pero nada contesto Ni Nadie, en solitario silencio

Naruto repitio Este Proceso Durante Bastante Tiempo, Hasta Que Un agujero se abrió en Una de las Paredes, Revelando una mujer con La Misma La que habia Hablado los antes de desmayarse

"Veo Que Estas despierto, Imanity" -Dijo la mujer En un tono tranquilo

"¿¡Dónde estoy!?" - Exigió el rubio

"En estos momentos Te encuentras en la capital de la Unión del Este, soy la Representante de Este País" -Dijo calmadamente, mirando al rubio

El rubio observó a la mujer Enfrente Suya

"? ¿Dónde están mis hijos ¿Dónde están Sora y Shiro?" - Pregunto Naruto

"Me Estas cansando Imanity, no se donde estan Tus Hijos" -Dijo la Kitsune

El rubio Intento Escapar por la "puerta" por la Cual habia entrado la Mujer, Pero CUANDO Llegó, un hombre this dos Bastante Grandes y fornidos lo detuvieron en seco, al Igual Que la Mujer ESTOS hombres también Tienen orejas y cola de animales

"No puedes salir de Aquí Imanity" -Dijo la mujer kitsune- "Por Haber entrado en mi País, y CONSEGUIR Haber Llegado a la de capital, se te Tiene Que imponer una pena" -Miko sin Dijo Nada más y salio de la habitación ¿con Los dos guardias Que la acompañaban

**"Varios Días Después"**

Naruto habia Pasado Los últimos días encerrado en la ESA habitación sin salida, Sentado En la cama sin nada Que hacer en solitario, esquina La Comida Que le traian de Todos los Días

Habia probado Varias Formas de escaparse, Pero Todas were frustradas De alguna manera, Asi Que una regañadientes SE SENTO A Esperar una cola volvieran a abrir una puerta del la

Un dia Como any Otro La Puerta invisible se abrió de la cual sea Salio un hombre mayor, caracteristicas de perro era de Lo Que parecia Tener, Vestia ONU Yukata amarillo claro, un juego con su barba Unas gafas Posiblemente párrafo La Vision

"Sígueme Imanity" DIJO -Le El Viejo

Naruto, sin nada de Más Que Hacer siguio al hombre viejo. El exterior era diferente a la habitación en La que se encontraba, Tenia la ONU Aspecto de la Época de Edo, en solitario Que tenia la Tecnología del Siglo XXI, O INCLUSO ALGUNAS Cosas superiores con baño

Los dos caminaron Por los pasillos, del extraño edificio, Naruto vio Toda clase de personalidades fusionadas con animales: Zorros, Gatos, Mapaches, Peces, Osos ...

Todos lo miraban con mirada La Misma Que El los Miraba, Una mirada de curiosidad

Los continuaron caminando Hasta Estar Enfrente de la ONU ascensor ¿Que parecia Llevar a la cima del edificio

Los dos entraron pecado Decir Nada y subieron, Llegaron a la cima en poco Menos de Un Minuto

La puerta del ascensor se abrió Revelando Una gran sala, en ella habia Una gran Pantalla de Televisión Apagada Una gran mesa de Reuniones y en la cabeza de la mesa habia Una Cómoda cama en La que habia una mujer tumbada. Era la mujer zorro Que hablo con El UNOS Días Hace

"Buenos días, Imanity" -Saludo del mujer zorro, su largo cabello rubio CAIA Sobre el colchón de la cama, su kimono algo caído tapaba escasamente Sus Grandes tetas, SUS bigotes realzaba la belleza salvaje Que Daba la Mujer, dos Grandes orejas de zorro se posaban Sobre su cabeza, busque alzadas para Que Todos las Largas colas de zorro de color de dorado Que conjuntan con su kimono

"Buenos..Días?" - Dijo Naruto dudoso, con Lo Que recibio ONU fuerte golpe del Hombre Viejo Detrás suyo

"Saluda con un respeto Miko-sama" -Gruñó el viejo perro

"Tranquilo Viejo, No Hace Falta Que Me golpees" -Dijo Naruto, tocándose El Sitio Donde golpeo El Viejo lo

"Ino, tranquilo" -Ordenó, la Mujer Zorro **(Si llego un Zorra Poner en mi cabeza Sonaba mal) **\- "Ahora Imanity, Hay Algo que quiero Saber Sobre ti" -Dijo pausadamente

"Antes de continuar Nuestra Conversación, tengo Nombre y Naruto es por lo cual sea agradeceria A que me llamaras asi y no se que Es Un Imanity de soja Humano" -Dijo interrumpiendo a la mujer- "Del Mismo Modo, me gustaria saber su nombre y ¿que eres?, no tienes pinta de Ser Humano "

"Uh" -Dijo sorprendida por la interrupción del Rubio- "¿Humano? ¿Qué es eso? Tu raza es Imanity Llamada. Con un RESPECTO mi nombre, PUEDES llamarme Miko, soy la Líder de la Raza de los Warbeast "-Dijo mirando al rubio a los Ojos

"¿Miko ?, No Creo Que ESE mar tu nombre real" -Dijo el Rubio- "¿Porque no me dices tu nombre verdadero?"

"Perdi Mi verdadero nombre Hace años, Ahora deja de interrogarme y Vayamos al tema Que me interesa" -Dijo tajante Miko- "Días Hace UNOS, Una Extraña Vibración se sintio en Todo El Mundo, justo Despues de eso, tú Caiste del cielo. Y en el reino Imanity, dos Imanitys con Ropas Extrañas aparecieron Convirtiendose en Los Reyes del reino. Extraño ¿no crees? "- Pregunto Miko

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, Mirando un Miko. El comentario de dos Imanity, lo Bastante extraño, Pero No nada DIJO

"Justo en la coronación de Los Nuevos Reyes, ESTOS retaron A Todo El Mundo, ¿no crees Que es extraño y divertido?, Los Imanity La última de las Razas, retando A Todo El Mundo, Las Otras 15 Razas Cada Una Que Más Poderosa La anterior "-Continuo

"No sé de Qué Me Estas Hablando" -Dijo Naruto, Levantando La Mano Como Si De Una clase se tratara

"?, Como No Puedes sable de las 16 Razas Que Habitan Nuestro Mundo ¿Qué" Sorprendido -Dijo Ino

"Ja, ja, ja, Verán, Como Queria Contar esto" -Dijo el Rubio- "Hace UNOS Días ESTABA tranquilo Cuando Una voz les DIJO un Mis Hijos Que se fueran una SU Mundo, Y Como padre lo intente impedir" -Dijo el Rubio con orgullo

Miko e Ino, a Estaban sorprendidos ante la Declaración del Rubio, ONU Visitante de otro mundo eso es imposible, Hasta los "Viejos Dioses" no podian Hacerlo en solitario era el Capaz De Tal hazaña "Verdadero Dios" Tet

"¿Una invocación de otro mundo?, ¿Esperas Que Nos Creamos ESO?, Eso Es remotamente imposible, dados Pero SI LO QUE, Que Paso en la habitación ¿es Cierto. El que se comunico contigo FUE Tet, el "Verdadero Dios" of this world "-Explicó Miko

Ino, Miro un Líder Do, con incredulidad

"! Miko-sama¡, Como PUEDE Creer Las Palabras of this mono, No Puede Darnos Una Sola prueba de Que Lo Que diga real del mar ..." - "Pero TAMPOCO A que sea falso" -Lo corto Miko- "Podemos, por ahora fiarnos Las Palabras de Imanity of this "-Dijo Miko

"BIEN¡, ¿Eso SIGNIFICA A que me dejarais libre!?" - Dijo Naruto esperanzado

"No, Que crea Tus Palabras No es lo mismo Que Confíe en ti" -Dijo Miko- "Por Ahora volverás a la habitación en la que te encontrabas, LUEGO veremos Que Hacer Contigo"

**Estafar Sora y Shiro**

**Unas Semanas despues**

Pasado habian Varias Semanas Desde la llegada del dúo a la de capital del Reino de los Imanity, elchea.

Desde su llegada, se habian Convertido en los Reyes del Reino, al Parecer El Antiguo Rey DIJO Que Cuando El muriera se eligiera Como su sucesor al mejor jugador de los Imanity con lo cual sea Hizo ONU torneo de juegos.

Shiro y Sora De alguna manera conocieron a la nieta del Rey, Stephanie Dola, Cuando ella Jugaba Una partida de póker contra otra chica, Kurami Zell, quien ESTABA Haciendo trampas con la ayuda de la ONU elfo. Lo Que Sora y Shiro demostraron Durante su coronación, y La retaron una ONU partido de ajedrez de batalla. En El Cual Shiro y Sora ganaron

Unos Días Despues de eso, MIENTRAS recopilan Información Sobre las demas Razas, consiguieron Recuperar la Biblioteca del País, Que El Rey anterior habia perdido en Contra de la ONU Flügel, Jibril. Así también Ganando la Lealtad del Flügel.

Jibril facilmente se habia Dirigido a la trampa de Sora, ella habia apostado Todo Lo Que poseía, INCLUSO su Propia Vida. Todo a Cambio del Conocimiento de 40.000 libros de otro mundo Sora Que Tenia en su Tablet

Ahora, Sora y Shiro, se dirigen Hacia la embajada de los Warbeast en elchea, Sora habia "Organizado" una cita this mañana, con El ayudante de la Embajadora.

Despues de la ONU largo viaje desde la capital de la del hasta embajada el grupo, Bajo del Carromato y Llegaron a la puerta de la embajada de la Federación Oriental

"Buenos días reyes de elchea, Sora-Dono y Shiro-Dono" -Dijo ino- "Soy el asistente de la Embajadora de la Federación Oriental en elchea, Hatsuse Ino. Es un Placer conocerlos- "Dijo Ino inclinándose Un poco de Como Muestra de respeto

Jibril y Steph se mostraron sorprendidas ante lo dicho por el anciano

"Que .." - "¿CUANDO?" - Dijeron sorprendidas

"En la mañana, el viejo me vio desde la ventana y le hice la ONU gesto asegurando Que Iría En un rato" -Explicó Sora- "Las Warbeast En Serio Tienen buenos sentidos UNOS" negro peli -Elogió el

"No, no me referia a eso ..." Decir -Intento Steph

"¿Ha Venido a ver a la embajadora, Hatsuse Izuna ¿no?" - Dijo Ino

" _Que miedo, Realmente pueden leer la mente" _-Pensó Steph

"Es Bueno Que Estemos Hablando de lo mismo tan pronto" -Dijo Sora

"Bueno ENTONCES SIGANME, yo los guiaré" -Dijo el anciano

Todos entraron en el edificio, y del tanto Steph Como Jibril se quedaron sorprendidos ante la Tecnología Avanzada bronceado Poseída por los Warbeast

"? Oye Jibril ¿sabes que es eso" - Pregunto Sora

"No lo se, SUPONGO Que ALGÚN Dispositivo de Visualizacion, SUPONGO. Pero SEGÚN SE los Warbeast sin magia USAR Saben "-Dijo Jibril

En La Entrada ESTABA llena de Warbeast Que miraban al grupo con miradas asesinas, Pero ni Shiro ni Sora les hicieron Caso y Solamente siguieron su camino, Delante De Una Steph Que Si se encontraba algo atemorizada por Recibiendo las miradas Que ESTABA

El pequeño grupo siguio un Ino Hacia una Pequeña cabina, en La que De Repente el suelo Empezo A Moverse

"El suelo ... Se esta Moviendo" -Dijo Steph, algo atemorizada por el repentino movimiento, pisando un Sora en el acto con el SUS tacones

Ino sin Hizo Caso de lo sucedido y presto Más Atención a Otra Cosa

"Sora-Dono Para La Proxima Vez, le recomendaria Que utilizara el Protocolo habitual, algunos adj Warbeast AÚN guardan algo de rencor Hacia los Imanitys DEBIDO un incidente Aquel" -Dijo Ino al rey de elchea

"Puedo ver Que AUNQUE Un perro ande un dos patas Sigue Siendo Un perro" DIJO Jibril buscando burlarse de Ino ante la "falta de respeto" que le dirigió un su Amo

El grupo llego un destino Do, MIENTRAS hablaban del incidente Sobre el Tamaño del castillo de elchea y La Embajada de la Federación Oriental, y Una Discusión Entre Ino y Jibril

"Esperen here MIENTRAS Llega la embajadora por favor" -Dijo Ino

Ino desaparecio Detrás De Una Puerta Dejando al grupo en solitario

"Amo tengo curiosidad, Como ha Hecho para una organizadora this reunión" -Dijo Jibril

"Ya déjalo Jibril, Nadie habla de eso" -Dijo Sora

"Pero al contrario de la ESA bestias Que pueden read the mente yo no puedo" -Cometo expectante

Sora, Suspiro y Saco do movil del bolsillo, en el Cual se Veía vídeo ONU en El que aparecia Ino Bastante borroso

Steph Y Jibril Vieron CON CURIOSIDAD El Video Y sorprendidas quedaron. Sora acababa de Engañar un Alguien que poseía la Habilidad de Leer La Mente

Then sonidos de Pasos se escucharon en la sala. Ino Entro Acompañado de otra persona, era Una Niña con su cabello es corto de color de morado, Lleva Una diadema de colores amarillo, Cuenta con Una larga y Estrecha cola de colores morado, Tiene 2 orejas del Mismo color, viste la ONU Yukata, de Color Blanco Líneas estafadores y Un moño grande de Color Rojo.

"Siento la espera, Esta Es La embajadora de la Federación Oriental en elchea. Hatsuse Izuna "-Dijo Ino

En un movimiento Fuera de la Rapidez humana, Sora y Shiro abordaron a cuerpo Izuna y la acariciaban por todas las Partes de su

"Haciendo que estan, cabrones, desu" -Dijo Izuna de forma Borde

Sora y Shiro, retrocedieron ante el Carácter borde de Izuna, ella Pero les explico Que en solitario se habia Sorprendido De que el dúo La acariciaran de la ESA Manera bronceado natural. Despues De Una Discusión Sobre quien acariciaba un mejor Izuna, La Reunión empezo

"Bien Lo Que escuchemos los monos nos Tienen Que Decir" -Declaró Ino, algo molesto

"Si Puedes leer la mente, Porque No lo hacemos Más Rápido" aburrido -Dijo algo Sora

"Este es Un lugar para la diplomacia Sora-Dono ONU Lugar Donde sí Todo se Transmite con Palabras y Documentos ¿Es Demasiado Difícil para los monos? -Dijo Ino

"No te enfades si le gustamos Más a tu nieta" -Remato Sora con una Sonrisa

Despues de uñas de burlas y Jibril Unas Quejas de Steph, Todo se calmo de Nuevo

"Bien, Lo Que Nosotros Queremos Es Que juegues conmigo Un Juego Viejo, si ganamos Queremos las bragas de tu nieta, Nosotros apostamos Las de Steph

"Si Quieres que te meta En un tarro y te envie Fuera de Aquí en solitario Tienes Que pedirlo, maldito niño gilipollas" -Dijo Ino golpeando la mesa fuertemente

"Entonces ¿Quieres Las de Jibril?" - Dijo Sora, enfadando Más a ino- "¿Las de Shiro? No sabia que te iban ESE tipo de Niñas viejo "burlonamente -Comentó, enfadando: Aún más un Ino" ¿a caso? ... ¿Quieres las mías? -Acabo

"Yo protegeré tu castidad, Nii-chan" -Dijo Shiro

"Tsk, si hay Vas a decirme A que tiene Venido then ..." -Comentó Ino sentándose en su asiento

"Puedes Dejar ESO ¿por favor?, Eres el actor pésimo ONU, si pudieras Realmente read the mente, hubieses Aceptado el trato que te HEMOS Propuesto" -Dijo Sora sorprendiendo un Ino y Izuna quien aun no habia nada DICHO

Ino no reacciono a lo dicho por Sora, Pero Este junto con Shiro se levantaron de su asiento y le dio this Una Mano

"Lectura en frío, la ONU truco Que CUALQUIERA PUEDE Como utilizar con algo de Conocimiento y Un poco de intuición" -Dijo Sora, Ino lo miró fijamente Durante Momento- ONU "Ahora Que tiene comprobado Que es verdad, de Podemos empezar" -Dijo acercándose al mapa del Mundo Que habia en la Sala- "Lo que Nosotros Queremos eS TODO El Territorio Ocupado por la Federación Oriental en el continente" -Dijo Sora señalando el mapamundi con Shiro Haciendo Lo Mismo

Nadie Esperaba ESTO, Asi Que la Reacción comuna FUE la ONU de Estado de Choque

"¿Atacaremos a la Federación Oriental? ¿Eso FUE Lo Que Dijeron? "- Pregunto Steph

Sora y Shiro explicaron, el porqué la Federación Oriental ganaba siempre en el SUS Juegos y LUEGO SUS Participantes no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido en el juego. Primero Elven Jardín, ataco una era pensando Que Una Presa Fácil la Federación Oriental. Pero perdieron con lo Cual Fue Un Juego En El Que No Hacer USO de magia, con lo cual sea los recurtido de nuevo con plan podian La ALGÚN, Perdiendo en el Proceso. Así Llegó el tercer Intento perdieron Así Como en el cuarto. Dando Lugar a dos Posibilidades: 1º El juego era Solamente imposible de ganar. 2º Entendieron El juego de Pero Aún Así no podian ganar. Si hubiese Sido El Primer Intento lo hubiesen podido exponer Como trampa En un 5º juego. Pero No Fue Así con lo cual sea en solitario nos deja La Segunda Opción. Pero ¿Porque?

Entiendes Un Juego de Pero no eres Capaz de í Que Queda en solitario opción a un videojuego de la ONU, Una clase de juego Que Funciona Contra Todo tipo de Razas Diferentes, Pero en solitario Funciona con la Tecnología de la Federación Oriental.

"Después de todo un ESTO, PUEDES Confirmar Que No es mentir" -dijo Sora confiado- "Ahora para la ultima PREGUNTA ¿como sabemos TODO ESTO?"

_"No puede ser, El Antiguo Rey? No, le HICIMOS jurar Que No Diría nada "-Pensó Ino_

"En efecto FUE El Antiguo Rey, Pero Para La Próxima Aseguraos de Que No Pueda Decir nada ni, Despues de muerto" -Dijo Sora sentándose en su asiento- "ahora si escapas Todo Lo Que HEMOS DICHO será verdad y mostrarás tu Verdadera Cara al Mundo. Si no, PUEDES demostrar Que mi Imaginacion es la mas grande de Este Mundo "simplemente -Comento

"Así Que párr Hacerlo Más interesante apostaría algo más. Todo Lo Que Tienen los imanitys, from Ellos Mismos Hasta do Territorio, apostare Nuestro pieza de Raza "-Dijo Sora, MIENTRAS HACIA Aparecer Una pieza de ajedrez, la Reina en su mano, de Mientras en el Corazón de Todos los imanitys empezo un brillar- "Esto no lo viste venir, Esper" -Dijo Sora

"¿Estas loco?" - Pregunto Ino directamente "-Estas apostando tu pieza de raza En un videojuego, y tienes razon, Pero Hasta Elven Jardín Perdio En Este juego" confiante -Comentó Ino

"Si te hubieras Sorprendido CUANDO nos conocimos te hubieras dado Cuenta, sin Somos Humanos of this world" -Dijo Sora

"Pero pierde Kuuhaku nunca" "en lo Que se refiere a videojuegos, PUEDES USAR CUALQUIER trampa o tool" -Dijo Shiro-

Pero Ino ENTONCES SE Rio

"Sora-Dono heno Una sencilla Razón, por la Que No Me sorprendí CUANDO lo Conocí" -Dijo Ino, Agarrando la ONU Mando a distancia y pulsando el botón- "Nosotros apostamos Nuestro Territorio en el Continente Más this Imanity Que capturamos Hace Unas Semanas Atrás "-Dijo Ino

Sora y Shiro miraron La Pantalla Y Sus rostros perdieron la sonrisa confiada Que tenian. La Pantalla mostro un Naruto en La Misma habitación cerrada en La que se encontraba. Pero Ahora se le Veía Más flaco y Débil Que los antes

"¿Demasiado-Chan?" - Dijo Shiro Mirando la Pantalla


End file.
